A Twist In Fate
by Ghfux
Summary: What if Poké mon's events happened a little... differently?


**A Twist In Fate**

**A Pokémon fanfic**

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning**

**Ash's POV**

I walked slowly towards Prof. Oak's lab, wondering which Pokémon I should chose. _A Charmander would be nice, but I heard that Squirtles have a tendency to be really fast. A Bulbasaur would be helpful though, in the event that I fall._ I looked around at the dark sky. I decided to leave early, to make sure that none of the Pokémon would be taken.

I walked up the driveway and saw that the lights were on. _Someone must've beaten me!_ I sprinted towards the house and nocked on the door.

"Oh, hello Ash, you are the first one here." He said.

"Oh phew!" I said wiping sweat from my eyebrow.

"Come on in Ash, let's get you a Pokémon."

"Hey, It's Ashy-boy!" Gary called. "Bet you're going to get the 'special' Pokémon." I raised an eyebrow at my arch nemesis.

"Gary! Stop that." Prof. Oak called. Gary chuckled and we walked downstairs.

"Professor Oak, what is the special Pokémon?"

"If you must know, there is a pikachu."

"Really? Can I have it?" _A pikachu! They are so cute!_

"Well, the pikachu is really stubborn and hates humans."

"I don't care! I'll have it!"

"Alright Ash…" A pokeball emerged from the table with a lightning bolt engraved on it. I grabbed it.

"Whoa, my very first Pokémon!" I said.

"Here you go Ash, here are your six pokeballs, your pokedex, and your pokeball belt. Now, release Pikachu from his ball and through one of yours at him."

"Alright…" I through Pikachu's pokeball and heard him scream 'Pika'. I tossed the pokeball at it but he smacked it back. We continued to do this for a few minutes before I decided to just pick him up. "Pikachu, why don't you- Ahh!" I screamed as he shocked my with a thunderbolt.

"Pika." He said, sounding satisfied. He jumped out of my hands and started licking his fur.

"Professor Oak, can I have a rope?"

"Uh… sure." He said handing me a small length of cloths line.

"Thank you." I walked up behind Pikachu and grabbed him. He shocked me but I managed to tie the knot around his waist. "Good bye Professor Oak!" I said, dragging Pikachu behind me. I managed to get him out of the house, but I frequently got shocked. I dragged him along route one as the sun was just rising. Pikachu had given up trying to shock me, so he resorted to trying to slow me down as much as possible.

We arrived at a large clearing just after dawn, but Pikachu decided to wrap the rope around the tree, causing it to get tangled. "Really Pikachu?"

"Pika."

"Whatever." I said and tied the end to a branch. I walked over to a cliff and sat down, looking at the water below.

After about five minutes I up and turned around just as Pikachu ran up to me and knocked me over the edge of the cliff.

"Pikachu!" I screamed, hanging onto a jutting out rock, "It's one thing to run away, it's another to try to kill me!" I got the last few words out just after Pikachu shocked me, making me scream and let go of the rock.

**Misty's POV**

I sat was sitting on the riverbed, and I was just casting my hook when I heard a large splash. I looked toward the sound and saw a boy about my age climbing out.

"Damn Pikachu!" I heard him scream as he walked away. I pulled my rod in and tried to catch up to him

"Excuse me, are you alright?" I asked, looking at the burns on his neck and arms. He tilted his head towards me, revealing that his face was almost completely burnt.

"Considering my starter Pokémon just tried to kill me, I think I'm fine." He said. Stunned, I stopped walking and almost fell over. I stood there for a few moments before I saw a pikachu running after him.

"Pikachu!" It called out. The boy turned around, and just as the Pikachu got close to him, he kicked it a good five feet away and continued walking.

My eyes widened and I walked over to the Pokémon. I looked at it and saw a guilty look on its face before he got up and trotted over to the boy again. The boy shouted at him, but didn't kick him this time. The Pokémon stood there as the boy walked on. I ran to the Pokémon and when I got there, there were tears on its face. I picked it up and started walking after the boy. Suddenly the boy crouched down on the road and I started walking faster in an effort to catch up. He stood up and continued walking. I saw a pidgey on his shoulder, with it's right leg bandaged up.

He walked into the Pokémon center and took the pidgey to the counter. Nurse Joy gladly took it to have its leg properly treated. He sat down in the waiting area, so I sat down next to him, with Pikachu in my lap looking at him guiltily.

"Why are you following me?" He asked, not even bothering to look at me.

"Because I am concerned." _And you're kinda cute…_ "You show up out of the blue, literally, yelling about a pikachu, with burns all over you."

"Yeah well, I'm fine." I noticed that he had an open gash in his arm, though it wasn't very deep.

"That's not what your arm says." He didn't even bother to look at it. I rubbed Pikachu's head, but it didn't seem to notice.

I stood up, setting the pikachu where I was sitting, and started walking to the door. I briskly walked to where I was fishing and packed up the kit. I loaded it into the basket on the front of the bike and rode back to the Pokémon center. When I got there, the boy was nowhere to be seen. _I must've missed him. Oh well. _My mind kept traveling to the boy the rest of the day as I traveled to different spots along the river to fish. I couldn't keep him and his cute hair out of my mind.

**A.M.**

**Sry it took so long to get out. Ah well. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my… third story? Dunno.**


End file.
